Unused or unseen content
Throughout the history of Battle for Dream Island, there exists content that was not generally intended to be seen, noticed, or otherwise was lost to the basic audience at one point in time. Content here could incude items from the drawings, the show, hidden content out of bounds in .fla files for animations, or other media that is BFDI related. Battle for Dream Island Take the Plunge Pin wins Dream Island In a deleted scene seen in the BFDI 1 storyboard, an alternate cut is present. Teardrop successfully pushes off Rocky without slipping. The camera then cuts to Pin and Leafy. Leafy wins with scissors, and says she will push Pin off. Pin retorts, saying she didn't agree with that. Teardrop then comes up and pushes Leafy off the balance beam. Leafy, falling, asks Pin to rescue her, saying "Pin! Alliance!". Pin says she refuses because of what she said. After a zoom out with the sky flashing, Pin gets angry at Teardrop. Pin then chases Teardrop to the edge of the balance beam, where she falls off. With nobody left, it can be assumed that Pin won Dream Island. Cut Concepts In Total Firey Points, some things present were cut or removed. GolfBall'sPlan1.png|Golf Ball's original plan GolfBall'sPlan2.png|Golf Ball's original plan WoodyOar.png|Woody taking Pin's place, holding Pencil and Pen Leafy's abnormal eyes In the .fla file during the scene where Leafy mistakenly steps on Blocky's foot, Leafy's eyes aren't seen, so her eyes change in a weird manner outside the border as a joke. Team names Originally, the Squishy Cherries were called Murderer Trout, and the Squashy Grapes were called the Yelling Beavers. This is, of course, a parody of the 2 teams in Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass. Barriers and Pitfalls-Power of Three Unused storyboard scenes In the storyboards, various scenes were crossed out, meaning they were not needed. Barriers and Pitfalls * After Announcer told Pin about her Win Token, Pin was originally gonna celebrate before asking "What is a win token." * Originally, Announcer was going to say to explain why she got the token. * When the Announcer said Pin did better than the rest of the contestants, pictures of the contestants was going to appear. * Announcer originally said This was cut for unknown reasons. Puzzling Mysteries As shown in BFDI Storyboards, there were supposed to be two rejoins (Contestant choice). The Squashy Grapes would have chosen Woody (but would have wanted Spongy, and would accidentally say Woody's name) and the Squishy Cherries would have chosen Blocky. Gardening Hero Alternate Space Introduction A storyboard for an alternate version of the contestants in space was uploaded to a Google Drive folder for auditioning audio editors for Jacknjellify during the hiring period in February 2020. The scene where Announcer scoops the contestants into Space plays out differently compared to the final episode. Don't Pierce My Flesh Rocky survives elimination On February 13th, 2020, Jacknjellify released a Google Drive folder containing materials to audition to work for Jacknjellify as an audio editor. Initially, Flower was eliminated again and Rocky was safe. Rocky was going to barf on Firey and participate in the challenge. Flower Speaker Box and Firey Speaker Box are also absent and Announcer does not die. Another minor difference is that a helicopter was used instead of a Spaceship to take the contestants to The Volcano. Hurtful! Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box kill Announcer In the same Google Drive folder with some other deleted scenes for other BFDI episodes, the scene where Announcer returns is different. Notably, Flower Speaker Box is still alive. It is possible the scene where Flower accidentally kills her wasn't created at the time the storyboard was written. Battle for Dream Island Again Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Evil Leafy sneaks up In 1-1.fla when Pencil brings out the Leafy Detector, an outline of Evil Leafy appears behind the trees on Layer 116. It never shows up because the layer that Evil Leafy is on is a guide layer, which when exported into a .swf, doesn't appear. Though it does appear in the alternate cut- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cv1Qz0GCaxw Reference picture In 1-1.fla, there's a graphic in the library labeled "screenie", which contains "frame 001.png", the first frame from the BFDI intro. This was most likely used as a reference. This is also left in 1-voting.fla. Extra tosser footage In 1-3.fla, there's an extra second of footage of the tosser resting on the grass after sending the eliminated contestants away. Gelatin A drawn picture of Gelatin with no arms can be seen in the object library named as "gel pic" in 1-4.fla. It is possible that this was going to be the original design of Gelatin, being armless. Another unused Gelatin related symbol is "gelatin2", which contains "Gel ATin" written in blue. "No reading ahead" In 1-5.fla when Yellow Face reads the rules, Rule Four is at the bottom and says "No reading ahead", which is the same message for Rule Three when Eraser was reading off the rules. Unused Golf Ball line In 1-screens.fla, Golf Ball's line at the end was originally: but it got cut to: with scribbles over the deleted line to imply it wasn't needed. 1-screens In 1-5.fla, before the scene with Firey nearly slapping Coiny, 2 frames read "1-screens", which is the name of the Flash file with the screens scene. Gallery Evil leafy BFDIA1.png|Evil Leafy in 1-1.fla Screenie.png|frame 001.png More_unused_footage_in_BFDIA_1 Gel pic.png|gel pic.png (the original photo was 90 degrees counterclockwise) Gelatin2 unused symbol.png|"gelatin2" No reading ahead.png|"Rule four: No reading ahead" Uncut BFDIA 1 Line Zeeky Boogy Doog Book Bitmap In the fla file "4-1 with bending", there is a bitmap called "Bitmap 97". It's a pose from BFDIA 1. BFDIA 6 More audio was released along with the video "BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes", but was deleted for unknown reasons. In it a splash sound can be heard and it's implied that a gray speaker box landed in some water. Pin sees this and asks if it's the original Announcer. Firey Speaker Box deepens his voice and says he is the Announcer, trying to trick Pin. Ruby tells Pin that it's just the Firey Speaker Box after he had eaten some of yoyleberries that she offered him. After learning this, Pin asks him if she can have her limbs back since the contest is over. Firey Speaker Box says she can't because that would breaking the rules. IDFB Episode 2 or 3? On Novemer 7th 2017 in the Htwins Central Discord server, Satomi realised the assets for IDFB and the assets .fla was called assets 2-2, implying that IDFB had a second episode and animation was worked on and some assets like Barf Bag have the symbol name BarfBag 3-4, also implying that 2 episodes where being worked on at the same time. It is possible that IDFB wouldn't of been vote-based because they didn't have the votes for episode 2 yet and IDFB 3 was perhaps further in develepment. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk Behind the Scenes In a Humany video titled "CARY REACTS TO BFB EPISODE 1", Cary Huang reveals a change between the storyboard and the final episode. * Book was supposed to be angry to be an alternate when she mentions it to the alliance (mainly Pencil) but Cary said that the first episode shouldn't have negative feelings like anger. Four Sketch The .fla for the intro contains a sketch of Four's intro pose. Four's unused mouth In 1-33, When Four is pointing to X's baskets, a fully animated, lipsynced mouth is present, possibly for use if Four's body and mouth was to appear on screen during the scene, but they didn't. Recovery Centers don't get sucked up? In a storyboard depicting the first part of the BFB intro, there is some notes suggesting at one point, the recovery centers were not going to be sucked up by Black Hole. The idea was originally that the recovery center were indeed going to be sucked up, but an edit in red ink later changes adds a "don't" before later the decision that the recovery centers would be sucked up, and the "n't" in "don't" is scribbled out. Eraser's weird face In 1-1.fla during the scene where Pen says that the parallelogram is a Rectangle, offscreen Eraser makes a weird face & Pen looks at him strangely. Gaty’s unused line There's a cut line in 1-42.fla of Gaty saying swith the writing "OMIT THIS": It is unknown why this line exists. It is possible that Gaty's death was going to take place inside of the World's Largest Oven. Shortened Donut line In 1-3.fla, Donut had an extended line of dialogue saying: ...Which was changed to: The scene is completely lipsynced, and it is unknown why it was cut. Asset Intro In the intro-charzoom.fla a hidden layer can be accessed and displays every asset from the contestants in the normal orderly fashion sped up to end before the title screen. This was most likely just a reference for the order of everyone during it. Dora's Rant After Lollipop tells Dora to shut her pie hole, Dora responds angrily. However, it appears that actual dialogue for her was created. It's possible that this was cut due to the 4 second timeframe of Dora's comeback made it near impossible to display. It was later revealed on the Battle for Dream Island Wiki Discord server that the reason why the speech was cut was according to Satomi Hinatsu, dropped by Michael Huang due to it "dampening the comedic timing". Four says hey guys before crushing Black Hole In a storyboard that can be found in 4dance.fla, it is shown that Four would have said "Hey guys" before crushing Black Hole to a smaller size. Lick Your Way to Freedom Ice cube's shortened line In 2-12.fla, there is a storyboard piece and it has a cut line: It was changed to: Cloudy at the Waterfall In a storyboard located in 2-16.fla, there is a scene that depicts Cloudy flying above the waterfall that Roboty visited. If Cloudy visited the waterfall he would have been the 2nd member to visit the Waterfall before Woody. Leafy's extended line In 2-18.fla, there is another storyboard piece and it has another cut line: It was changed to: Balloony dabs In a storyboard in 2-25.fla, there is an alternate cut of the scene where Woody dabs, but Balloony dabbed instead of Woody. Alternate Leafy line In a storyboard when Leafy pops Balloony her line is different. Scrapped Thumbnail On the first frame of the thumbnail.fla file for this episode, there is a scrapped thumbnail that shows Nickel and Woody. Woody's pose in this thumbnail was reused in the final thumbnail, just saturated, and Nickel was removed and replaced by Taco in the jawbreaker. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Beep Loses Satomi Hinatsu has previously stated that Beep was intended to lose again in BFB 3, but the idea was dropped. Nonexisty In a scrapped storyboard of BFB 3, Ruby asked Four why Nonexisty wasn't included in BFB, the scene was dropped and isn't counted within the show's canon. Bfb3storyboard.png Reverse Race In the same scrapped storyboard for BFB 3, the contest was going to be reverse race. Whichever team was the last to start running would lose. It was dropped for being "genuinely unfunny" and too short. When questioned on Discord, Satomi Hinatsu provided additional details regarding the production of the storyboard. She apparently wrote the storyboard by herself, and once considered it funny, which she now disagrees with. The storyboard was written on November 20th, 2017 and was scrapped a few hours later when Michael Huang went to record the lines, and criticized the storyboard due to a lack of jokes. Satomi does not recall Cary Huang seeing the storyboard. 3sb2.png 3sb3.png Forgotone.png 3sb4.png 3sb5.png 3sb6.png 3sb7.png 3sb8.png 3sb9.png Today’s Very Special Episode TV says Error In 4-1.fla, when the intro's audio starts, it is stopped with a odd noise, and TV proceeds to say "Error." Unfinished Rocky Assets In the files of BFB 4, files for what appears to be a top view of Rocky that transitions to his normal view is present in the files. A .zip archive of these assets can be found here. Stapy's line cut short In 4-2.fla, when Marker was playing rock paper scissors and played Four, Stapy was originally going to say: but it got cut to: Get your butts over here As seen in Cary voicing BFB 4 lines, Four was originally going to say: It was later changed to: Satomi up for voting In the .fla of the voting screen for Death P.A.C.T., there is something off-screen that reads "Type I to eliminate SATOMI". "Satomi" refers to Satomi Hinatsu, who is one of the animators for Battle for BFDI, and this joke was offscreen, making it unseen content. Four Goes Too Far Donut's changed line According to Cary reacts to BFB Episode 6, when Donut said: It was originally going to be: as they considered this phrase to be too harshly worded. Original rocket landing Caedmon Johnson, one of the BFB animators, wrote a post on Twitter, saying that the rocket landing was originally going to land in a humorous way, but got changed during production. The Liar Ball You Don't Want Original Bomby pop toy color Outside of the border of 7-1.fla on the scene where Bomby gets launched in the air from the red popper toy, the original color for the popper toy was orange outside the border before the part played. Donut's unheard line According to Cary's reaction to BFB 7, when Loser was eliminated, Donut was supposed to say that he is the first contestant to get a number of votes with 5 digits. Off-screen On the 7-7.fla file, a text says 'OFF-SCREEN THINGS ARE NOT CANON' after Blocky alerts ABNTT that the Liar Ball was heading for 's goal. Questions Answered Behind the Scenes In a Humany video titled "CARY REACTS TO BFB 8", Cary Huang reveals some changes between the storyboard and the final episode. *Someone was gonna say Clock wasn't supposed to ring or was on the wrong time. It was cut because he thought it was dumb and conflicted Clock's honest character. *When GB said to TV not to fudge the results, TV was gonna show an X, but was cut because "it ruined the joke". *Donut was gonna say to Lollipop "Hey, it's a subconscious habit", but was dropped because he didn't want BFDI to be "overly wordy". *They were gonna mess with the one way portal thing for a few extra pages of storyboard (4 or 5). Cary cut it because he didn't want the Cake at Stake to be too long. *Someone was gonna say to Saw after she inhaled the 8-Ball fumes "yeah that's dangerous" but was cut. *According to Cary, the reason why Match and SB bullied Bubble was because he feared a quiz contest would be boring so he needed to add more substance. *Donut was going to say "Barf Bag, I've been trying to give you easy shots!" But he thought it sounded weird so he used cake instead since they're already established in BFDI. *The reason why the final question involved seasons is because Cary initially wanted the question to be 3 answered with both teams getting it wrong, realizing the third (correct) answer, and race to answer it. He doesn't know why he chose seasons instead, and the "race to the correct answer" idea was dropped. *Bubble was still gonna say "summer" as a background noise while Stapy answered. Cary was disappointed by not including it. TV Should Win In one of the .flas, when TV is off-screen it says "Comment 'TV Should Win'". Gelatin's Nervousness Additionally, In 8-1.fla, When Gelatin slides over to Barf Bag, he is seen with a much different facial expression than in the actual episode. He nervously taps his hands together twice while talking to her, this was probably removed so it doesn't look like Gelatin was suggesting romance with Barf Bag. Audio Changes In the 8-1.fla file, Match's voice is unedited. In some scenes, Donut's voice sounds lower in the Flash files than the actual episode. During the ending when Match shows Donut the footage, there's an extended version in one of the .flas of him watching the footage. This Episode Is About Basketball Hidden text & "SUBSCRIBE" Hidden text is scattered around the .fla files. In 9-3.fla during the scene where Lightning holds Gelatin to grab X out of Fries, there's text below where X's head is shown which says "definitely not x" (the easter egg can also be find in BFB 8 when Gelatin sees X on Fries). In several scenes, the word "SUBSCRIBE" appears commonly outside of the camera. In 9-3.fla when Gelatin bites X, there's written text to the right of the scene off-screen that says "SUBSCRIBE" that appears a frame before the scene switches. In 9-4.fla when Donut gives X the job as a host, there's text below X saying "DO YOU LOVE TEXT? SUBSCRIBE". In 9-5.fla when X says "sorry", it appears on the picket fence to the right, with the word spread in individual letters on the top of each part. It appears for 1 frame to the right when Free Food agrees with strawberry cake, at the bottom when Stapy hears he got eliminated, on one of the tiles for 1 frame when Stapy walks away, and in 9-16.fla at the bottom in frame 166 and 183. In 9-18.fla at the beginning, there's text to the left saying "@satomi add in the free food balls when you do the digging scene so its the same balls". This is most likely a note to add the balls in at a later date. In 9-night (old fixed).fla, after Donut told X he did a good job, the letter "C" randomly appears at the bottom right outside of the camera. Unused X line In 9-4 when X questions if it's okay to have a regular cake, he says "sorry" with his right hand behind his back. There's a message onscreen saying "OMIT THIS WORD" when he says it, so the footage would be cut on that part. Animatic There's an animatic for 9-8.fla hidden in one of the layers at the top named "animatic." Weird Donut In 9-night (old fixed).fla in the scene after Donut told X he did a good job hosting, the body that was used when Donut was walking away contains him with tiny arms waving along with tiny eyes making an "O" mouth. This was probably a joke, as it was off-screen. Enter the Exit X's sigh In 10-6.fla, after X talks about the contest and gets interrupted by Clock, he has a brief, soft sigh and a look of disappointment, in release he does the same, except being at the end of the fla, it was likely it was just muted. Firey's unused line In 10-8.fla, there is an unused "Grr..." said by Firey. There is text saying "OMIT GRR". Hidden text and "SUBSCRIBE" Much like the previous episode, the hidden "SUBSCRIBE" text are scattered throughout the Flash files. Poorly drawn syringe In 10-8.fla, while Firey is holding the syringe with Four inside, offscreen there is a poorly drawn syringe. Weird face In 10-8.fla for a frame, there is a weird face. "Type J to waste your votes" In 10-14.fla there is a text that reads "Type J to waste your vote".. Unrendered Images of The Exit with 3D models of characters In the fla's for exit scenes, there are images of unrendered versions of The Exit that also contain 3D models of the characters that appear in that scene and their positioning. Get to the Top in 500 Steps Vote for Mario In 11-1comp.fla, when Four enters the Exit some text can be seen off-screen that says "Hello" "Type an M to vote for Mario" Unrendered Images of The Exit with 3D models of characters again Just like Enter the Exit, there exists images of unrendered scenes in the Exit that contain 3D models of characters in the spots they appear in. These are present as .pngs in the .flas the scenes are filmed in, which likely indicates that everyone would have originally recieved slices of the Photo Cake and then would soon become CGI before the idea was cut. Rule of thirds Some scenes have invisible layers with a black 3x3 grid. This grid does not show up and it appears that the grid was used to help keep the sizes of the characters in the scene consistent. What Do You Think of Roleplay? Joshua In 12-11 there is a hidden drawing of a person saying "I'M JOSHUA" with a shirt and a star. He is fully transparent and stays there for the entire scene, despite this, he doesn't appear in the episode. Joshua is a contestant from Caedmon Johnson's object show that they cancelled, "Battle for Drawpile". Return of the Rocket Ship ZOOM OUT I GUESS A note written out of bounds when Taco walks away from Barf Bag covering her "ears" can be seen, reading "ZOOM OUT I GUESS". Diagrammers A partially unused file titled Diagrammers.png can be found in the episode .flas. It shows the contestants' assets in one color each stretched to the same resolution. For some reason, Ice Cube is shown twice and Barf Bag is missing. The rest of the contestant's icons were made, but unused thus far. Evil Leafy Jumpscare Sound In the .flas of BFB 13, there's Evil Leafy's Jumpscare sound with Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy screaming. This is the same sound from Get Digging, except it's pitched down. Unseen Dictionary Definitions In the .flas of BFB 13, there are a few unseen entries in Book are present. Barf Bag's entry appears to foreshadow her losing her barf and eventual death, which appears to be part of the reason why BFB 13's files weren't released until after BFB 14 was released. IMG 20190901 132150.png IMG_20190901_132157.png IMG_20190901_132154.png Don't Dig Straight Down Storyboard Piece A storyboard of Barf Bag and Gelatin dated May 22nd, 2019 can be found in the internal files. Naily's deleted line In the files of BFB 14 during the scene where Coiny and Cake encounter Woody and Naily, Naily has a completely animated line that was cut. She says: It is possible the reason why the line was cut is because Naily's way of pronouncing "Golf Ball" was erroneous, sounding like "Gulf Ball". The line can be seen here. Cat Turning its Head In 13-87.fla, there are images of a cat turning its head labeled "catturn1_*number*". It is possible that when Woody was falling down the stairs, a cat would have been shown looking at him. The Four is Lava Storyboard Piece A storyboard featuring Death P.A.C.T. can be found, dated November 25th, 2019. Unused images In some .flas there are unused images like when Puffball is spining Bell, Bell has alot of images of her blury than transforming to normal. Scrapped Needle Line In 15-16.fla, there is a clip of Needle saying "I don't have time for this" before grabbing coiny. It was never animated. Scrapped Tennis Ball Line In 15-15.fla, before robot flower has the flashback of basketball figuring out how she worked, Tennis Ball said "Oh, if only Basketball were here, she would know how to fix you." Coiny and Firey's reactions to Eggy shouting During the scene where Eggy shouts "What!?" after Firey says Leafy stole Dream Island, there are unseen reactions to Eggy's shouting. Leafy's is partially seen, while Firey's and Coiny's are completely unused. Four Sketch In 15-11.fla there is a sketch of four throughing Death P.A.C.T out of his mouth titled "4 drawing" Maroue Reus' Desktop The desktop of an in-process animation of Death P.A.C.T. putting their arms out of Four's mouth can be seen. In addition, several other private production tidbits can be seen, such as a Microsoft Azure account called "Tracknjellify". Shorts Ballers In the files, characters that don't appear in the video have their bodies present. eraser - Copy.png|Copy of Eraser (While Eraser appears on the video, this copy isn't. It resembles Eraser's normal shape seen in the series as opposed to the more straight version in the video.) flower ballers.png|Flower flower-body.png|Flower's body rocky ballers.png|Rocky yellow-face.png|Yellow Face Beta and Unused Assets In the fla. files, unused and very old assets that wasn't used can be seen. Announcer This thing is a plate.png|Announcer's 404 plate Barf Bag Barf Bag empty patched.png|Another Barf Bag Patched Asset Bomby Bomby Front (NEVER USED IN BFDI).png|A front version of Bomby (looks similar to Bomby's turned asset before running away from Gelatin in Getting Teardrop to Talk) Book Book body 2 DO NOT USE.png|A different Book front asset Coiny My boy coiny.png|Coiny Front Asset Old Coiny Side.png|Firey's Candy Bar Adventure Side Asset (This doesn't appear in the game) Foldy Foldy side.png|Foldy side found in 11-14.fla Fries Fries currently has the most beta assets at five. New Fries!.png|Fries's first beta asset Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Fries's second beta asset (an empty version of the first) Fries with spot.png|Fries's third beta asset Fries with B.png|Fries's fourth beta asset Fries weird prototype.png|Fries's fifth beta asset (Empty asset) Grassy Early Grassy Body.png|Found in the Paper Towel short files Nickel EBD8730D-4879-449F-A0D8-732A3FE8BBFD.png|Nickel Front Asset Puffball Puffy s 2nd old body by djloehr-dc2huk1.png|Beta Puffball Body (Found in BFDIA 1-3.fla) Saw Saw full hot new handle.png| This is Saw full sizzling asset in BFB 14 Games This area lists content in the BFDI-related games that was never used. BFDIA 5b Unplayable characters Despite the game allowing Book, Ice Cube, and Match to be playable, some characters are fully coded into the game, but are not playable. They are: * Bubble * Ruby * Pencil * Lego Brick * Waffle * Tune These characters are completely coded and all have unique abilities as well, possibly coded in advance for future usage. Uncoded levels Levels 1-53 are all coded and fully playable with ease. However, levels 54+ are all consisting of flashing backgrounds with no characters in sight. Progress in these levels is impossible and cannot be done without a download of 5b.swf and levels.txt. Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror Availability The game was uploaded to the bfdi.tv website in July of 2010. Since it was intended for use by Andrew Wang, its link was known by few. On January 1st, 2017, the game's existence was confirmed by a tweet on the jacknjellify Twitter account. It was later rediscovered online to the general public on October 15th, 2017. Michael Huang later said it was still unreleased, even after acknowledging the edited version of the game.https://www.twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/923323012010479616 This confirms that the public was not intended to see the game, as the link was intended to be seen by few. Unused enemies In the files of the game, multiple unused enemy names are present, along with nonexistent coordinates that do not appear on the basic map without editing map.txt. Glue Stick of Frustration 15 12 25 50 100 Pointy Pencil of Doom 20 18 30 80 100 Unlucky Coin of Confusion 10 30 15 100 120 Strange Rectangle of Chaos 30 15 55 150 170 Bob the Wizard 40 30 50 200 500 The Demon 80 50 200 0 0 Robert 90 80 150 1000 1000 Interestingly, these enemies are not present on the final release of The Land of Stuff, which was the base of the hack. The real version of The Land of Stuff can be downloaded here. Level Up Messages It appears that a combat system was in development for WIJTTEFET, but was cut for currently unknown reasons. The following messages remain: You've leveled up! New strength level: New defense level: New HP level: Comics and drawings This area lists the unused or unseen articles of info in the drawings, comics, and other pre-BFDI content. Total Firey Island In Total Firey Island, there are 18 books in total, however only 9 of the 18 were uploaded in full to Carykh. Even though books 10-17 are unseen in full and only book 18's ending is seen, where Pencil had won the comic series. Total Firey Points Due to them only being seen once, only books 1 and 5 were seen partially. They were demonstrated to show the original storyboard of the first episode of BFDI, Take the Plunge. Books 2, 3 and 4 are unseen, and their existence is unconfirmed. Firey (comic series) Similarly to Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points having unseen books, Firey has a missing book, being number 3. (Book 1 could be considered unseen, but its existence is unconfirmed) References Category:Lists Category:Pre BFDI Content